


Just Stay with Me

by steadfasteyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadfasteyes/pseuds/steadfasteyes
Summary: Levi didn't know removing the bandages from his face could be so intimate.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

Levi felt the mattress dip as Hange sat next to him, on the edge of the bed.

“Let me see you.”

He nodded as she leaned towards him. He could feel her calloused but warm fingertips through the bandages on his neck. It tickled at first, but he managed to stay still and composed.

Her hands moved, slowly pulling the white stripes that covered half of his face. He let out a groan as he felt his sensitive and wounded skin like tearing.

“Sorry, I know it stings.” Hange smiled sympathetically as she finally took everything off. “Well, it seems the bleeding has stopped” She said softly, grabbing his chin with light pressure to turn his head to his left. Her uncovered eye scanned his face, studying all the marks thoroughly.

Levi couldn't help but quietly observe her serene expression. Her skin looked as smooth and tanned as 15 years ago, except for the faint lines that had formed in the corner of her eye in the past couple of years. Yes, she was getting older. She certainly became quieter and calmer. However, he could still see a glimpse of youth and tenderness in her, the twinkle in her eye was still there.

Her face was now closer, not many inches apart from his and he slightly shuddered as her fingers ran through his skin, from his eyebrow to his lips, where a lengthy scar had started to form. His chest rised up and down heavily and the temperature of his face and body was getting hotter. Her warm presence and the way she caressed him were awakening sensations he never knew he had inside. He wanted to lean on her touch so bad, hold her close and feel some more warmth on his cold skin. He was craving for it. For her…

Levi came back to reality when he suddenly felt Hange remove her hands and lean away from him. She had an embarrassed look on her face, flushed cheeks, and avoidant eyes. Has she noticed the way he was staring at her?

“Well then, I shall go. You should get some sleep.” She fidgeted awkwardly, ready to get up and leave.

“Just stay with me.” He interrupted her, almost sounding like a plead.

Maybe he was being selfish, maybe it was inappropriate to show feelings for someone at this moment. But he needed to, he wanted her to stay beside him, just for this night, before the world ended.

Their eyes met and she instantly softened.

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you really mean it?” Levi asked Hange all of a sudden.

“What?” 

“What you said back in the forest…You really want to be with me?”

Hange has always been a person who would freely express her thoughts and emotions. But an answer wouldn’t come out from her lips at this very moment. She felt stupid and out of character. Instead, she shyly reached for his hand.

However, Levi understood. 

With her hand on top of his and her face flushed hotly, he couldn’t take it anymore. It was the last straw. An impulse got him to roughly grab her ponytail and pull her face directly towards his. His mouth caught hers fully, just a second before she could make any noise. He could instantly feel her warm lips relax and open a bit more, allowing him to capture her again and deepen the kiss.

Her hands clumsily pressed onto his chest, realizing it was bare and there wasn't any kind of cloth she could grab onto. Its warmth and the way it rised up and down from the agitation, only made her want to touch more and feel more. But they leaned apart from each other when they felt like they couldn’t breathe anymore.

“You startled me, idiot…” She muttered, still trying to process what just happened.

“Shut up.”

Levi pulled her body even closer, his right hand on her back, yanking her shirt with force towards his torso. His left hand still on her messy hair, he continued to devour her mouth. Hange was now straddling him, trying to get into a more comfortable position and encircled her arms around his neck. Never breaking the kiss, she suddenly put a bit of her tongue inside his mouth, making their tongues brush against each other. The sensations provoked a low grunt from him following a moan from her. They just kept doing it over and over again. Bodies flushed together. Levi’s hands were now caressing her sides, feeling her taller figure towering his small and weak one, his bare skin enveloped with warmth. Only heavy pants and wet sounds could be heard in the small room.

All the suppressed yearning and desire for one another, bottled up in their hearts for so many years, were finally let out.

They both were the last veterans, only had each other. After the Recovery of Shiganshina, it was only natural for them to get closer and feel safer around each other. Those four years were kind of a respite for the two of them. They would go for a walk side by side in the garden in between long work hours. They would share a cup of tea every night in front of the fireplace in Hange’s office. They would steal more longing glances from each other. Levi could feel shiver run down his spine whenever Hange touched him and Hange would blush more frequently because of Levi. However, they never got to talk about it. There was no time to discuss feelings. They couldn’t afford to succumb to their own emotions and desires. They were just soldiers who put all their heart, mind and body for humanity only.

Until now.

The world was ending, and they were all more likely to vanish with it. Maybe it was their only and last opportunity to open up to one another. So, they did. Just for this night, they would hold each other, with no regrets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wanted to spice this scenario up a little bit haha. It's the first time I'm writing something like this, I hope you guys like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's another short drabble, it's been a while! I just wanted to write about what some physical contact from Hange would make Levi feel, also wanted to add a bit of tension between them haha. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think, thanks!


End file.
